


It's different for everyone

by DoomedTemperament



Series: Lunchtime Discussions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, then. What do you need?"</p><p>Aomine shifted awkwardly, glancing around the area make sure that the other restaurant patrons weren't listening.</p><p>"How did you find out that you were... you know."</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga fic for anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's different for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing AoKaga, and Kagami doesn't even show up in the fic... whoops.
> 
> Prompt:  
> "I am a fan of the pairing of aomine and kagami. I found a really good fic once where aomine was going through hardcore gay panic over the fact that he actually had those feelings over a guy, but I lost track of it and haven't been able to find it since. some parts were funny, others dramatic... anyway, it got me hooked on them and I was wondering if you'd be terribly opposed to writing a fic about them? even a drabble would be fine with me. or anything with aomine being unexpectedly bi as hell."
> 
> Sorry if this isn't quite what you hoped for, but I wanted to make something sorta lighthearted ^^;

"Most people generally ask before dragging their friends out for lunch, Aominecchi."

Kise tried to reason with Aomine, but he wasn't stopping- it was like he was on a mission.

The destination: A relatively quiet okonomiyaki restaurant- leagues away from his usual joint, but that was probably the point of the expedition... partially, anyway. Once he arrived, Kise in tow, he quickly took a seat, only nodding to acknowledge the owner who welcomed them.

Kise, despite his demeanor, wasn't an idiot. After getting their food prepared, he asked-

"So, why did you bring me here?"

Aomine frowned, not answering for several seconds. Kise waited patiently as he ate.

"I'm only going to say this once, and you had better not tell anyone- I need your help."

Kise stared at him, stopping mid-chew and taking a moment to register what Aomine had said.

"You need _my_ help?"

"I said I'd only say it once."

Kise tilted his head slightly, trying to gauge Aomine's expression. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Aomine looked almost nervous. It was kind of cute.

"Alright, then. What do you need?"

Aomine shifted awkwardly, glancing around the area make sure that the other restaurant patrons weren't listening.

"How did you find out that you were... you know."

"No, I don't know." Kise answered, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like Aomine to appear so uneasy.

"That you were interested in... hell, do I really have to say it?"

"Aominecchi, I'm getting seriously confused here. Can we at least finish eating before you-"

"How did you figure out you were into guys?"

The words came out almost rushed, and Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose. On anyone else it would look like frustration, but Kise had known Aomine long enough to differentiate his expressions- he was embarrassed.

Kise could barely stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Well, for me, it was mainly that I thought I was into girls, but dating any of them never really felt right. They weren't generally attractive to me. At first I thought I would grow out of it and find someone pretty and nice to settle down with... but that didn't happen. It's different for everyone, though."

Aomine looked like he understood, at least marginally. Kise decided to press onward.

"So who is it? Is it someone I know?"

Aomine flinched.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Aominecchi. You wouldn't ask me that kind of question without a reason." Kise hesitated for a moment, and his grin faded to something more sincere. "You know you can trust me not to tell anyone about this, right? I don't mind that sort of thing."

Something akin to relief must have hit Aomine, because his shoulders slumped then, and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, I might have feelings for a guy. But that doesn't make me-"

"I know it doesn't."

"Good."

Kise would seriously have to have a chat with Aomine about masculinity and identity, but now wasn't the time. Instead, he tried lightening the mood.

"So, you never answered my questions. Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

Aomine swore quietly.

"Yeah, it is. But if I tell you who it is, you're never gonna let me hear the end of it."

Kise rested his chin on his hand.

"Can we play twenty questions?"

"No."

"Will you at least tell me what he's like?"

Aomine seemed to think about Kise's request, and eventually decided it was better to speak than to ignore him.

"He's... endearing. Sort of. In a grossly stupid way. He always acts tough and cool, when literally anyone who knows him can see that he's just a massive nerd. He cares about people a lot, even when people think he's kinda scary. I mean, he looks almost perpetually pissed off, when you can't read his expression." Aomine paused, as if he was deep in thought, and his expression softened. "He's really passionate about basketball too, and it's something I can kind of admire. I think he-

"Wait."

Kise stared at Aomine as the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Aominecchi, are you crushing on Kagamicchi?"

Aomine's eyes widened. _Bingo._

Kise couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside him. "That's so adorable. Two basketball idiots in love, how dreamy!"

In retrospect, the noogie he got in response was entirely called for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not following me on tumblr by now, you can at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com B)


End file.
